Just Another Bad Day
by 143tigershark
Summary: Genderbend story and One shot. Spencer had a bad day and just can't seem to shake her blues. That is, until Billie Jean gives it a shot. (( Big thank to ask-the-cobra. for helping with the song part ))


Spencer was having a bad day; No, not a bad day, an absolutely terrible day! First she was late for first period, which she had a test in. The brunette had tried to explain why she was late but the teacher would hear none of it and took points off her test. Though it didn't matter, she completely bombed the test anyways. Then she had to deal with Kelly, who was in particular bad mood. Spencer was able to avoid her through out 2nd and 4th period but by the start of 5th period, Kelly had the other teen cornered. After a humiliating beating, Spencer spent most of the day locked in a janitor's closet, missing lunch and 6th through 7th period. Spencer had made a few attempts to escape through the air vents, but all they all ended with her falling painfully on to her back. Finally, the janitor came around 8th period and freed Spencer from the closet. However, when she made it to class, her teachers accused her of cutting class. Again, the teen tried to explain her absents but the teacher ignored the explanation and gave her a detention for tomorrow. Spencer was used to getting detentions from her pranks but this was just unfair.

So, it was no surprise that the teen wasn't in the best of moods when she got home. Spencer's parents greeted her but she waved them off and headed for her room. The elevator announced her entrance as she stepped out. Billie Jean, famous rockstar and her deceased cousin, waved over to Spencer from where she was resting on the beanbag.

"Hey darling, how was school?" She asked, though not looking toward the other. Billie was too busy tuning her guitar then strumming it to see if it was right. Spencer threw her bag on to the bed then headed over to the computer.

"Oh you know. Same old, same old. Shanilla and Rajeev weren't here today." Spencer answered while turning on the computer, her voice sounding a bit annoyed. Billie didn't seem to notice. Instead the rockstar smiled down at her guitar, liking the way it sounds, and started playing one of her many hits lazily.

"That's too bad. They sick or something?" The spirit asked as she continued playing.

"Yeah. Flu season." The teen replied, typing in her password then clicking on one of the icons

"Aww! Sorry, I didn't come with you to school today, Spence. Being home was a bunch of lame sauce anyways!"

"What about the documentary?" Spencer inquired, glancing over to the rockstar out of the corner of her eyes. She turned around in her chair to face the spirit. Billie looked over to the teen and stopped playing. She gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of her neck meekly.

"Turns out. It wasn't a documentary. It was just a half an hour of my top music videos. Which is awesome but it wasn't on until like an hour ago. So I had to wait forever for it to come on! Fair to say, it got pretty boring around here." Billie explained.

"You don't seem to upset about it?" The teen sort of smiled at this. It was true. The rockstar was obviously in a good mood. She would have shown up at school or at least thrown a little fit if the boredom was too overbearing. The spirit seemed happy though.

"Well I can say this! Seeing myself being awesome and listening to some of my favorite songs can really make up for the boredom." Billie answered, going back to strumming on her guitar and slowly floating around.

"Well, that's good." Spencer said a bit deadpanned. She turned back around in her chair and continued working. The rockstar's song played softly in the background but soon it grew louder. The brunette tried to focus on what she was doing but the guitar seemed to become louder as time went on.

"You know what I just realized." The teen suddenly spoke up. Billie stopped strumming to see what Spencer was talking about. Spencer spun her chair around to face the other.

"Your songs are either about you or your stuff."

"So?" Billie gave Spencer a funny look, unsure what the brunette was getting at with this.

"Well, I would think an amazing artist as yourself would have more substance to her songs than just two things." This was low. In some distant corner of Spencer's mind, she was wondering why the heck she was bringing this up. The teen had always known this fact and until now, was never bothered by this. Now things were different. Spencer didn't know why thing were different though. Why had Billie's playing had irked her so much that she is not indirectly complaining about the spirit's music. It was probably the bad day talking but Spencer didn't feel like letting up. Even when her friend looked at her a bit hurt. Billie carefully put her guitar on the sofa and glided up to the teen.

"I can write songs about other things!" the rockstar argued, her eyes narrowed.

"Then how come you don't have any?" Spencer pushed forward, looking almost smug as she said the question.

"Cause those ones didn't sell. Here! I'll prove it to you. I'm going to write a song about you right now." Billie grinned, flying back over to the sofa and picking up the guitar. She tuned it quickly then turned back to the teen.

"Right now?" Spencer looked at the rockstar with disbelief. Billie only smirked at this.

"Yeah, I use to write songs on the spot all the time. How hard could this one be? Besides you need a song to cure your blues and Doctor Cobra got you covered." The rockstar started strumming a foreign tune. At first, the tune sounded off beat and it was obvious to both of them that Billie was having a hard time getting the music right. Spencer turned her chair back to the computer as the off key sound continued. Suddenly, the tune became even and the teen could hear Billie lightly hum.

"What can I say  
I guess I kind of underrate  
The way that I'm feeling

I mean like- hey  
you mean the world to me even  
though my heart isn't beating

Guess I can't help but see  
all the beauty in me  
when I should be looking at you

Know you don't hear it much  
but know you're hot to the touch  
and don't deny that it's true

And know I'm waiting- waiting  
to tell you why

when the darkness and the shadows over take my life  
I know you're here to clear those gloomy skies.

Clock strikes twelve, nothin' pure in sight  
felt like I should've given up the chase

But then I turn around, like something new in town  
there's an aura all around your face

Honey I know that you're single  
but chill out and lemmy fix that...

You don't need to be lonely anymore."

As Billie finished the last verse, she stopped playing and glanced over to the teen. Spencer hadn't turned around to face the spirit. She was slumped down into her chair and was staring blankly at the keyboard, still processing the lyrics to the song her friend had just created. In all honesty, she had never thought the rockstar had thought so highly of her. It was...sweet. Spencer blinked a few times and realized tears had formed. It wasn't like her to get emotional like this so this was a bit startling. The brunette quickly sat up and wiped her face a little. Her friend was still waiting for her to give some notice to the song being over. Billie started to become anxious waiting for the teen.  
"Hey... Sorry about that last part. I guess, I kind of stole the focus near the end." The rockstar admitted, think she had upset the teen further.

"N-no." was what came from the teen, her voice was oddly shaking. She wiped the base of her palm across her eyes before turning around to face Billie. The rockstar had an expression of confusion which changed to concern once seeing the tear streaks on the brunette's cheeks. Though before Billie could ask about it, Spencer continued.

"I liked it. Your song. It was really sweet. I, uh, didn't know you thought about me that way." A tiny smile formed on Spencer's face and Billie grinned.

"Well sure! You're my best friend. My bro. Why wouldn't I think you're awesome?" The rockstar chimed, floating up to the teen and pulled her into a hug.

"Heh, guess you were right. I really did need that song. Thanks." Spencer laughed and hugged Billie back. "Hey! You want to get some smoothies at the Wii-fri before it closes?"

"Pfft! Do you even has to ask?!" Billie said excitedly. She released Spencer from the embrace and zoomed over to the Elevator. Spencer got out of her chair and followed after the spirit with a smile.

Yeah. She just needed that.


End file.
